Melodies in the Dark
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: LuciusNarcissa Songfics für die LJCommunity 10songsde
1. Lika a fool

**Titel: Like a Fool  
Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere: **Lucius/Narcissa  
**Tabelle:** 3  
**Thema:** #02 She's like the wind (Patrick Swayze)  
**Word Count: **1.586 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „She's like the wind" von Patrick Swayze ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

----

_She's like the wind through my trees  
She rides the night next to me  
She leaves me to moonlight only to burn me with the sun  
she's taken my heart but she doesn't know what she's done_

Seufzend und vollkommen gegen seine normale Art ließ Lucius sich unelegant in das Gras fallen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er nun schon über die Ländereinen Hogwarts gewandert war und einfach nur nachgedacht hatte, doch es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Ebenso wie ihn auch die Blicke der anderen Schüler nicht interessiert hatten, die ihn angestarrt hatten als wenn sie einen Geist gesehen hätten. Im Grunde konnte er es verstehen, immerhin sah man einen Malfoy nie wenn er nicht perfekt aussah und das tat er momentan sicher nicht. Seine langen, blonden Haare waren zerzaust, sein Hemd wahllos zugeknöpft und sein Umhang hing auch mehr an seinem Körper, als das er ihn sich richtig angezogen hätte. Und nun lag er hier auch noch draußen im Gras und starrte in den Himmel.  
//Du solltest dich wirklich zusammenreißen, Lucius… Was sollen denn die anderen von dir denken!// schalt er sich selbst, doch sich dazu bewegen aufzustehen konnte er wiederum nicht. Wieso hatte es auch so kommen müssen, wieso musste es gerade sie sein? Der blonde Slytherin verstand es einfach nicht. Eigentlich hätte er glücklich sein sollen, immerhin hatte er von seinem Vater erfahren wen er bestimmt war zu heiraten, doch…  
„Wieso muss es ausgerechnet Narcissa sein?" murmelte er schweren Herzens vor sich hin. Narcissa war perfekt, dass war ihm schon so oft aufgefallen. Ihr Aussehen, ihr Verhalten, ihr Benehmen, einfach alles an ihr schien perfekt zu sein und alleine die Tatsache, dass sie es geschafft hatte, das er – Lucius Mafoy – sich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebte war für ihn schon Grund genug gründlich darüber nachzudenken, was er hier tat.

Narcissa erschien bei Zeiten so unschuldig, dass Lucius sich fragte ob jemals ein Mann wagen würde ihr zu nahe zu treten, oder ob sie auch wie er fürchteten ihre Unschuld mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit zu zerstören? Denn dafür, dass sie aus einer Traditionsreichen Familie kam, die sich seit jeher der dunklen Magie bediente schien sie einfach vollkommen unberührt und rein zu sein. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester Bellatrix, der man von Anfang an hatte ansehen können, dass sie die Dunklen Künste liebte und auch nicht davor zurückscheuen würde sie zu benutzen.

Erneut seufzend und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkend blickte Lucius weiter gen Himmel ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Seine Umgebung nahm er schon lange nicht mehr war, das Einzige was seine Gedanken einnahm war die blonde Schönheit.  
Tausende Fragen schossen durch seinen Kopf, verwirrten ihn und langsam wusste er gar nicht mehr, was er machen sollte. War es ok, den Planungen zuzustimmen? War es ok, sie einfach an sich zu binden? Konnte er das tun? Würde sie ihn dafür hassen? Er wollte nichts tun, was sie stören konnte und in diesem Moment merkte er wie so oft, wie sehr sein Herz doch an ihr hing. Alleine der Gedanke, dass sie ihn dafür hassen könnte, sollte man sie zu der Hochzeit zwingen ließ sein Herz verkrampfen und er hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Niemals würde er es ertragen können, wenn er Hass in ihren Augen lesen würde, der an ihn gerichtet war.

_Fell her breath on my face  
her body close to me  
can't look in her eyes  
she's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

Wie oft hatte er sich schon vorgestellt, wie es wohl sein könnte, dieses wunderschöne Wesen in seinen Armen halten zu können? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Manchmal war er so sehr in seine Träume versunken gewesen, dass er fast gemeint hatte, sie wirklich in seinen Armen spüren zu können. Doch am Ende war es immer nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein Traum, den er sich nun erfüllen könnte. Er könnte sie für immer an seiner Seite wissen, hätte das Recht sie in die Arme zu schließen, doch er konnte nicht. Lucius verfluchte sich selbst innerlich, als er die Augen schloss und müde einen Arm über sie legte. Das Einzige was er jemals wirklich gewollt hatte wurde ihm auf einem Silbertablett serviert und plötzlich schienen alle seine Slytherin-Eigenschaften zu verschwinden und er benahm sich wie ein liebeskranker kleiner Gryffindor. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Er benahm sich nicht wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte, er machte sich vor seinen Klassenkameraden – und noch schlimmer vor ihr – absolut Lächerlich. Was ihm am meisten Sorgen bereitete war der Brief, den er unweigerlich an seinen Vater schreiben musste. Er konnte, wollte und würde diese Hochzeit nicht akzeptieren, wenn Narcissa selbst nicht damit einverstanden war. Denn wenn Lucius in diesem Moment eines wusste, dann war es, dass er niemals damit Leben können würde sollte sie ihn nicht wollen.

//Da wünscht man sich, dass Träume einfach wahr werden könnten// dachte der blonde Slytherin resigniert und seufzte leise. //Ich dachte immer in Hogwarts ist alles möglich//  
Doch da hatte er sich offensichtlich getäuscht. Und wenn er ehrlich war, wieso sollte sie ausgerechnet ihn vor irgendeinem der anderen wählen? Sicher, er sah gut aus, das wusste er auch und er hatte Geld, doch waren das Kriterien nach dem dieses zarte Wesen ihren Lebenspartner wählen würde, wohl eher nicht. Was also sollte er getan haben, was die anderen nicht auch hätten tun können um sie für sich zu gewinnen. Zumal er sich meist damit begnügte sie aus der Ferne zu beobachten und einfach mehr über sie zu erfahren. Nur selten hatten sie wirklich einmal Worte gewechselt und selbst dann handelte es sich meist nur um unwichtige Kleinigkeiten, die mit der Schule oder ihren Schwestern zusammen hingen. Also nichts, welchem man eine großartige Bedeutung abgewinnen konnte.

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself will she stop the pain?  
Living without her I go insane_

Was Lucius auch tun würde, es würde wohl so oder so in einem Desaster enden. Immerhin konnte er nicht ohne sie leben. Er brauchte sie in gewisser Weise. Alles schien gegen einander zu rebellieren und ließ ihn in der Mitte stehen, ohne eine Ahnung welchen Weg er denn nun gehen sollte. Alle Ideen hatten ihre negativen Seiten und er wusste, dass er sich entscheiden musste, welches Risiko er am ehesten Gewillt war einzugehen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er sie so oder so verlieren. Er musste nur für sich entscheiden, ob er sie vorher an sich binden wollte oder ob er ihr doch lieber die Freiheit ließ selbst zu entscheiden.

_Feel her breath on my face  
her body close to me  
can't look in her eyes  
she's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

Ein leises, helles Lachen riss den blonden, jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken und geschockt blickte er neben sich, wo niemand anderes als Narcissa Black saß und ihn amüsiert betrachtete.  
„Sieh mal einer an, selbst Lucius Malfoy kann menschlich aussehen" neckte sie ihn und das Lachen war eindeutig in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen. Lucius kam immer noch nicht umher sie einfach nur weiter anzustarren. Jetzt gerade in diesem Moment verstand er einfach gar nichts mehr. Er wusste nicht, wieso die blonde Frau neben ihm saß und sich jetzt ebenfalls ins Gras fallen ließ, so dass sie neben ihm lag. Und er wusste auch nicht, was er jetzt zu ihr sagen sollte.  
„Hat es dir jetzt so die Sprache verschlagen?" fragte sie frech, immer noch äußerst amüsiert, drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an.  
„Ich… wie… was machst du denn hier?" brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus, doch anstatt ihm direkt zu antworten lachte sie nur.

„Du hast einen Brief von deinem Vater bekommen, nicht?" fragte Narcissa schließlich nach einer Weile in der sie schweigend nebeneinander gelegen hatten und sich angestarrt hatten. Verwirrt nickend und eindeutig nicht verstehend worauf sie anspielte beschloss Lucius zu warten, was sie weiter zu sagen hätte.  
„Ich habe ebenfalls einen Brief von meinen Eltern bekommen. Es geht um unsere planmäßig vorgesehene Hochzeit."  
Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab und starrte gen Himmel, ihr Blick wirkte etwas entrückt und Lucius wusste nicht ob er sich entschuldigen sollte oder sie doch lieber einfach fasziniert betrachtete, so lange er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Doch nachdem er eine Weile so dort gelegen hatten und sie immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, war Lucius schließlich doch versucht, das schweigen zu brechen, wobei Narcissa ihm erneut zuvor kam.  
„Ich muss sagen, ich war etwas überrascht, jedoch durchaus erfreut, was ich da las. Als ich dann mit dir darüber reden wollte sah ich nur noch, wie du aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt bist, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter dir her."  
Sie lachte leise und blickte ihn grinsend an.  
„Das war wirklich ein Anblick, den man besser nicht mehr vergisst. Ich weiß nicht, wieso du es so eilig hattest und wieso du nun hier liegst und aussiehst als würde die Welt gleich untergehen, aber… Ich habe mir gedacht bevor die etwas tust, was wir Beide vielleicht nicht wollten rede ich mit dir."  
Sie brach erneut ab, lächelte ihn an wobei Lucius sie nur voller Verwirrung anstarren konnte und setzte sich auf.  
„Weißt du, du hast mich schon immer irgendwie fasziniert. Deine Art, wie du dich mir gegenüber verhalten hast war irgendwie.. süß. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hast du mich in Ruhe gelassen und ich weiß, dass du mich immer beobachtet hast, wenn du gedacht hast ich würde es nicht merken. Und der Blick in deinen Augen, als ob ich zerbrechen würde, wenn man mich berührt. Das war schon lustig… Aber ich muss sagen, dass es genau deswegen ist, dass mich der Gedanke an diese Hochzeit nicht stört. Denn ich weiß, dass du viel für mich empfindest. Und ich..." Sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm herunter, so dass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten und Lucius kämpfte gegen den Wunsch an sie einfach zu küssen, vorher wollte er hören was sie zu sagen hatte. Sicher, er konnte es sich bereits denken, doch…  
„ich liebe dich" hauchte Narcissa in diesem Moment leise und sie beute sich noch ein wenig weiter hinunter, bis ihre Lippen die von Lucius trafen und sie in einen sanften Kuss versanken.

_Feel your breath on my face  
your body close to me  
can't look in your eyes  
your out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind_


	2. A white knight

**Titel: A white knight  
****Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Lucius/Narcissa  
**Tabelle:** 3  
**Thema:** #01 Holding out for a Hero (Bonnie Tyler)  
**Word Count:** 649 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Holding out for a Hero" von Bonnie Tyler ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Sinn?

----

_Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and dream  
of what I need_

Dass das Leben hart aber ungerecht war, war eine der ersten Lektionen gewesen, die man Narcissa in ihrem Leben beigebracht hatte. Was auch passiert versuch die anderen zu betrügen, bevor sie dich betrügen. Doch war das wirklich der Sinn des Lebens? Gab es denn nichts anderes mehr? Keine Person bei der man sich einfach fallen lassen konnte und doch sicher war das man aufgefangen wurde und einem nichts mehr passierte? Wo waren all die Ritter auf ihren weißen Rössern die sie retten sollten? Wenn sie sich so umsah war sie sich sicher, dass diese auch nichts weiter als ein Hirngespinst waren, dass man sich selbst erschuf, um die Herzlosigkeit des Alltags überhaupt zu überstehen. Genau wie die Liebe. Wie oft hatte sie ihre Mitschüler schwärmen hören, von diesem Gefühl das die beflügelte, ihnen Hoffnung und Glück schenkte und doch gleichzeitig auch alles wieder von ihnen reißen konnte.

Narcissa hatte niemals verstanden, wie man sich so darüber freuen konnte verliebt zu sein, wenn es bedeutete, dass man sich unter innerlichen Schmerzen wand sollte der andere nicht dasselbe empfinden. Tief in ihrem Innersten wusste sie jedoch, dass auch sie dieses Gefühl nur zu gerne kennen lernen wollte. Und was war der Schmerz schon gegen ein paar Augenblicke des vollkommenen Glücks? Vielleicht würde sie dann jemanden finden, bei dem sie loslassen konnte. Der nicht von ihr verlangte, dass sie perfekt war, weil es die Tradition erlaubte. Aber gab es ein Mitglied einer reinblütigen Familie, das jemals so denken würde? Wohl eher nicht. Perfektion was das was ihnen von Geburt an eingetrichtert wurde. Wenn sie sich dagegen stellten wurden sie aus der Familie verbannt und alleine der Gedanke, dass sie wie ihr Cousin Sirius enden konnte jagte ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Sicher, sie hatte ihren Cousin nie übermäßig gemocht. Er war schon immer anders als der Rest der Familie und brachte nur ärger mit sich, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie ihn in gewisser Weise auch bewundert. Ihrer Meinung nach war er frei, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr. Sie ließ sich von den Vorschriften und Ansichten in Ketten legen, die sie am Boden hielten. Doch nachdem er schließlich weglief und aus der Familie verbannt wurde, wurde ihr klar wie viel diese Freiheit einen kosten konnte. Sicher, Sirius hatte nie viel auf die Familie gegeben, aber alleine der Ausdruck in Regulus Augen, als es verkündet wurde hatte Narcissa gereicht. Sie mochte ihre Familie manchmal für ihre Stränge und ihre Ansichten verfluchten, doch niemals würde sie es wollen, dass sie einem von ihren Schaden zufügte.

Doch all das Grübeln würde sie auch nicht weiter bringen, das wusste sie. Der Weg den ihr Leben gehen würde war schon lange vorher bestimmt gewesen und nun konnte sie einfach nur noch das Beste daraus machen. Es würde niemals einfach werden, aber wer wusste schon was der Morgen brachte und vielleicht fand sie ja doch ihren Ritter auf dem weißen Ross, der kam und sie in eine andere, fremde Welt entführt in der sie Leben konnte ohne sich ständig Gedanken machen zu müssen.

Ein leises Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle. Oh, wie Naiv sie doch war. Solche Träume waren für Gryffindors. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und ließ sich von dem Fenstersims gleiten auf dem sie gesessen hatte. Lange genug hatte sie nun hier im Astronomieturm gesessen und sich über sinnlose Dinge Gedanken gemacht. Nun würde sie sich wieder dem Schulalltag widmen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht machte Narcissa sich auf den Weg den Raum zu verlassen. Sie bemerkte die Gestallt nicht, die sich in den Schatten versteckt hatte und sie beobachtete. Doch auch wenn sie ihn nicht bemerkte, so würde er doch über sie wachen. Er mochte vielleicht kein Ritter sein und bestimmt würde er auch nicht auf einem weißen Pferd angeritten kommen, doch er würde sie begleiten so lange er es in seiner Macht stand.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_


	3. All I ever wanted

**Titel: All I ever wanted  
****Autor:**Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Lucius/Narcissa  
**Tabelle: **3  
**Thema:**#03 Nie gesagt (Die Ärzte)  
**Word Count: **1.044 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Nie gesagt" von den Ärzten ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Ooooh ich weiß auch nicht, was da los war, die Idee kam mir einfach lol Ich hoffe nur es gefällt-' 

----

_Ich wache auf und das Bett ist leer  
Das stört mich eigentlich gar nicht mehr  
Auch sonst ist alles in Ordnung soweit  
Da wär nur noch eine Kleinigkeit_

Wie lange war es nun schon her, dass sie ihre Sachen gepackt hatte und ihn hier einfach alleine zurück gelassen hatte? Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Tag für Tag wachte er alleine in seinem Bett auf, doch Lucius ließ sich davon eigentlich nicht weiter stören. Seiner Meinung nach gab es nichts, was er an seiner Ehe vermissen musste, eher im Gegenteil, hassen sollte er die Blonde Frau mit der er zuvor sein Leben und sein Bett geteilt hatte. Immerhin hatte sie etwas getan, was einfach unverzeihlich ist. Nicht nur, dass sie einen Malfoy verlassen hatte, nein sie hatte gegen das ungeschriebene Gesetz der Ehe verstoßen, als sie ging. Niemals würde er ihr diesen Frevel an ihrem Blut vergeben. Und nun war ihm einzig Draco geblieben, der ihm Unverholen zeigte, dass er ihn – Lucius – dafür verantwortlich machte, dass seine Mutter ihn verlassen hatte.  
Lucius hatte schon lange aufgegeben seinen Sohn von etwas anderem zu überzeugen. Dafür hatte der Junge einfach schon immer viel zu sehr an seiner Mutter gehangen. Und vielleicht war es nicht das Beste, seinem Sohn zu erklären, dass seine Mutter gegangen war weil sie nie etwas Tiefgründiges Verbunden hatte, außer ihr Stolz und die Reinheit ihres Blutes. Natürlich hatte auch Draco sie verbunden, doch der Junge war mittlerweile alt genug auch zu seiner Mutter zu gehen, wenn er dies für richtig hielt. Aber niemals hatten größere Gefühle wie Liebe sie wirklich verbunden. Niemals.

_Du hast gesagt ich schaff es nie ohne dich  
Ich hab gehört, wie du das allen erzählst  
Das find ich absolut Lächerlich  
Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst_

//Eine weitere Sache, die ich ihr nachtrage//, überlegte Lucius als er sich seine Gewänder für den Tag anzog und in Richtung Esszimmer begab um sein Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen//ist die Tatsache, dass sie denkt ich wäre ohne sie verloren. Glaubt sie wirklich, dass ich in irgendeiner Weise fester an sie gebunden sei? Wie lächerlich!//  
Die Stirn in Falten legend betrat er mit schnellen Schritten das Esszimmer. Im ersten Moment wollte er stocken, als er den leeren, lediglich für eine Person gedeckten Tisch betrachtete. Doch er würde nicht zugeben, dass ihm etwas an diesem Bild falsch erschien. Auch wenn die Stille um ihn herum immer bedrückender zu werden schien und ihm leicht den Atem raubte, auch wenn der Raum scheinbar unendlich groß zu sein schien und er sich fast verloren vorkam. Niemals würde er dies zugeben und so setzte er sich einfach – wie jeden Morgen – auf seinen Platz, begann mit dem Essen und las den Tagespropheten.

_Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst  
Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst  
Du fehlst mir_

Doch nach einer Weile musste er die Zeitung seufzend zur Seite legen. Egal was er auch versuchte er konnte sich einfach nicht auf die Worte konzentrieren. Sie schienen vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen und in seinem Kopf einfach keinen Sinn ergeben zu wollen. Die Stille um ihn herum trieb ihn einfach in den Wahnsinn. Und auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, so vermisste er es doch jemanden neben sich zu haben, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass Leben in diesem Haus war, der die Stille durchbrach, die das ganze Haus umhüllen zu schien, seit Narcissa gegangen war.

Wütend über seine eigenen Gedanken stand Lucius auf, das Frühstück längst vergessen, und begab sich mit festen Schritten zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass er diese Frau vermisste. Auch wenn sie all die Jahre treu an seiner Seite gestanden hatte, so hatte sie doch nichts verbunden. Doch wieso schien ihr Verlust ihm dann den Verstand zu rauben? Wieso versank er dann in Einsamkeit? Er konnte, nein wollte, es einfach nicht verstehen.

_Ich hab gesagt du interessierst mich nicht mehr  
Jetzt merke ich, es ist ziemlich schwer  
Ich hab gesagt, du bist mir egal  
jetzt sehe ich dein Gesicht überall  
Ich hab gesagt, wie sehr ich mich freue,  
dass du dich sicherlich heimlich quälst  
Ich hab so viel gesagt, was ich jetzt bereue  
Aber ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst_

_Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst  
Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst  
Du fehlst mir_

Egal was er auch tat, es schien ihm einfach nicht mehr möglich das Gesicht seiner Frau aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Seine Konzentration hatte ihn vor langer Zeit im Stich gelassen und wie sehr er auch versuchte sich auf seine Arbeit zu fixieren, es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.

//Narcissa, Narcissa, Narcissa/

Das schien das einzige zu sein, was seine Gedanken in einem Mantra zusammen bekamen. Und egal wie sehr Lucius sich auch dagegen wehrte, so musste er doch zugeben, dass es schmerzte an sie zu denken und zu wissen, dass sie nie wieder durch dieses Haus laufen würde und ihn mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit in einen Taumel der Freude versetzte. Niemals mehr würde er neben ihr aufwachen können. Warum? Warum hatte er es nur vorher nicht sehen können? Wieso hatte er sie gehen lassen? Nichts war mehr so wie es einmal war, seit sie das Haus verlassen hatte und langsam begann er zu verstehen, wieso Draco ihm die Schuld dafür gab. Vielleicht hatte er sie wirklich mit seiner Art aus dem Haus getrieben. Doch... wieso machte er sich plötzlich all diese Gedanken? Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr.

Unruhig und verwirrt lehnte Lucius sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er hasste es, wenn seine Gedanken sich im Kreis drehten, etwas was sie nun schon den ganzen Tag taten. Es machte ihn verrückt immer über das Wenn und Aber nachdenken zu müssen und so beschloss er sich doch lieber wieder schlafen zu legen.

//Morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus. Ich bin heute lediglich etwas sentimental... Es kann nicht sein, dass ich sie wirklich vermisse!// Versuchte er sich immer wieder in Gedanken einzureden, als er den Gang zu seinem Schlafgemach hinunter ging, doch er kam nicht umher zu merken, alles in ihm sich schmerzhaft zusammen zog.

_Ich wache auf und du bist nicht hier  
Doch in Gedanken bin ich immer bei dir  
Ich war zu Stolz um zuzugeben  
Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben_

_Das geht nur uns beide was an  
Ich möchte das du es für dich behältst  
damit ich weiterhin behaupten kann  
Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst_

Unruhig wälzte der blonde Mann sich in seinem Bett hin und her, doch Schlaf wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um seine Frau und nun, da er sich eingestanden hatte, dass er sie tatsächlich vermisste, schien es nur noch schlimmer zu werden.  
//Es ist doch zum verrückt werden// fluchte er gedanklich vor sich hin, als er an die dunkle Zimmerdecke starrte. Es konnte doch nicht wirklich sein. Wieso? Warum musste das ausgerechnet ihm passieren? Und wieso, wieso verdammt noch mal, hatte sie Recht? Ohne sie konnte er wirklich mehr Leben. Sie hatte einen Platz in seinem Leben eingenommen, den so schnell niemand mehr füllen konnte und mittlerweile war es ihm nicht einmal mehr möglich das Loch zu ignorieren, dass sie ihn seine perfekte, kleine Welt gerissen hatte um eben jener zu entfliehen. Und je mehr er versuchte, es zu verdrängen, darüber hinweg zu sehen, umso deutlicher schien sie es ihm zu machen.  
„Verdammt..." murmelte er leise, als er sich wehmütig zur Seite drehte und auf den leeren Platz neben sich starrte.  
„Du fehlst mir..."

_Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst  
Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst  
Du fehlst mir_


	4. Come dance with me

**Titel: Come dance with me**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Lucius/Narcissa  
**Tabelle:** 3  
**Thema:** #04 Private Emotion (Ricky Martin)  
**Word Count:** 1.040 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Private Emotion" von Ricky Martin ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

----

Das Geräusch eiliger Schritte hallte durch die Korridore des Kerkers, als eine junge Frau zielstrebig zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Selbst in der leichten Dunkelheit konnte man den grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, den die sie trug und jeder wich vor ihr zurück aus Angst sonst mit diversen, nicht sehr schönen, Flüchen belegt zu werden.  
Oh ja, Narcissa Black hatte schlechte Laune.

Seit der Schulleiter verkündet hatte, dass am Ende des Jahres ein Ball stattfinden würde, hatte sie keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt. Ständig wurde sie belagert und jeder schien zu glauben, dass er der perfekte Partner für sie sei und auch wenn sie nun schon mehrere Male deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie mit niemandem der hier auf diese Schule ging zum Ball gehen würde, ließ man sie doch nicht in Ruhe. Langsam hatte sie nun wirklich genug und die blonde Slytherin war wirklich froh, dass am kommenden Tag endlich dieser schreckliche Ball sein würde und sie zum letzten Mal die Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler sehen musste. Vermutlich würde sie es auch nicht länger aushalten und es war wirklich nicht in ihrem Interesse noch kurz vor Beendigung ihrer Schulzeit zu viel – und dann auch noch negative – Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken indem sie ihre Mitschüler verfluchte.

In Momenten wie diesem wünschte sie sich wirklich Lucius wäre hier und würde mit seinem bekannt herablassenden Grinsen verkünden, dass sie zu ihm gehörte und alle anderen sich doch gefälligst von ihr fern zu halten hatten. Und sie bereute es wirklich, nicht direkt bekannt gegeben zu haben, dass sie verlobt war und in wenigen Wochen heiraten würde. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass sie sich nur in den Schulferien hatten sehen können. Wieso hatten sie auch darauf bestanden, es in der Schule mehr oder weniger geheim zu halten? Vielleicht hätte sie ihn wesentlich öfter sehen können und sie müsste sich jetzt nicht mit ihren Mitschülern herumschlagen. Aber nun war es auch egal. Alles was noch zählte waren die letzten Stunden, ehe sie endlich ihren Abschluss bekommen würde, den Ball über sich ergehen ließ und danach diese Schule für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen musste. Narcissa hoffte nur, dass Lucius wirklich sein Versprechen halten würde und zum Ball kommen würde. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht daran zweifeln, doch in der letzten Zeit hatte er auch mehrere ihrer anderen Verabredungen ausfallen lassen müssen, da man ihn mit Arbeit überhäuft hatte und nicht kommen konnte. Sie nahm es ihm nicht übel, da sie wusste wie wichtig es für ihn war, aber sie betete, dass es heute nicht wieder so werden würde, denn in gewisser Weise war dieser Tag für sie etwas besonderes.

Den Gemeinschaftsraum betretend bemerkte sie, wie es plötzlich wesentlich ruhiger zu werden schien und ein paar der Anwesenden sie mit kalkulierendem Blick betrachteten. Genervt warf Narcissa allen anwesenden einen giftigen Blick zu ehe sie mit schnellen Schritten in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Sie wusste, dass die anderen Mädchen sie in Ruhe lassen würden, da sie in den letzten Tagen schon einige Male am falschen Ende von Narcissas Zauberstab geendet waren. Und auch wenn die blonde Schönheit niemanden verflucht hatte, so hatte sie doch deutlich gemacht, dass sie einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte.

Sich unzeremoniell auf ihr Bett fallen lassen schloss Narcissa für einen Moment ihre Augen, ehe sie auf das schlichte, rote Kleid blickte, welches neben ihrem Bett hing. Sie hatte sich sehr früh dafür entschieden dieses Kleid zu tragen, da sie es liebte und es niemand anderes als Lucius selbst gewesen war, der es ihr geschenkt hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als an ihren Verlobten dachte.  
//Nur noch zwei Tage, dann bin ich hier weg und endlich wieder bei ihm// dachte sie verträumt. In ihren Augen war Lucius einfach perfekt und bei ihm fühlte sie sich so wohl wie nirgends sonst. Dementsprechend schwer war es ihr auch gefallen zu akzeptieren, dass sie ihn in diesem Jahr kaum hatte sehen können. Aber das war nun bald vorbei und sobald sie verheiratet waren würde sie nie wieder ohne ihn sein müssen, etwas was ihr nur allzu recht war.  
//Aber morgen sehe ich ihn ja hoffentlich endlich wieder//  
Lächelnd schloss sie die Augen und ließ ihre Gedanken wandern, ehe sie schließlich in einen leichten Schlummer verfiel.

_every endless night has a dawning day  
every darkest sky has a shining ray  
and it shines on you baby can't you see  
you're the only onw who can shine for me_

----

Nun war er also endlich da. Der Ball. Nachdem Narcissa es erfolgreich geschafft hatte, die letzten Stunden davor den anderen Schülern großteils aus dem Weg zu gehen und ebenfalls einige Zeit damit verbracht hatte, sich fertig zu machen war sie sogar einigermaßen entspannt. Einzig die Sorge, dass Lucius vielleicht doch nicht kommen könnte, hielt sie noch davon ab sich vollkommen zu entspannen und den Abend einfach zu genießen. Die blonde Slytherin wusste nicht, wie lange sie nun schon hier war und wie oft sie Aufforderungen zum Tanz abgelehnt hatte. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden. Die Anderen dachten vermutlich ebenfalls, dass etwas mit ihr nicht mehr ganz in Ordnung sein konnte, da sie seit sie hier war ständig sehnsüchtig zur Tür blickte. Aber sie konnten ja auch nicht wissen, dass sie auf jemanden wartete.

Gerade, als sie an dem Punkt angekommen war, den Abend zu vergessen und einfach in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden und dort ein wenig vor sich hin zu schmollen kam er endlich. Sich suchend umblickend stand Lucius in der Tür der großen Halle und Narcissa kam nicht umher festzustellen, dass er in seinem dunklen Anzug einfach umwerfend gut aussah. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und eben in jenem Moment schien er sie auch entdeckt zu haben, da er mit einem grinsen auf sie zukam.  
„Entschuldige meine Verspätung, ich wurde aufgehalten" entschuldigte er sich, als er ihre Hand nahm und einen leichten Kuss auf ihrem Handrücken platzierte.  
„Jetzt bist du ja da" erwiderte Narcissa einfach und eigentlich wollte sie nichts anderes als ihm einfach um den Hals zu fallen und ihn niemals wieder los zu lassen.  
Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen zog Lucius sie da auch schon näher an sich und führte sie zur Tanzfläche.  
„Ich denke es ist Zeit für einen Tanz"  
Und sie stimmte ihm da nur zu gerne zu, als sie seine kräftigen Arme um sich fühlten, die sie mit geübter Perfektion über die Tanzfläche führten.  
Es schien fast so, als würde dieser Abend doch noch unvergesslich werden.

_It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
and a silence falls between us  
as the shadows steal the light  
and whereever you may find it  
wherever it may lead  
let your private emotion come to me  
Come to me_


	5. Seite an Seite

**Titel: Seite an Seite**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy  
**Pairing:** Lucius/Narcissa  
**Tabelle:** 3  
**Thema:** #05 Nothing else matters (Metallica)  
**Word Count:** 932 (Ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Nothing else matters" von Metallica ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

----

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters  
_

„Und was denkst du, werden wir es schaffen?" fragte Narcissa leise. Ihr Blick war stur aus dem Fenster, auf die Winterlandschaft vor ihr, gerichtet. Es war wieder einer dieser Tage an denen Malfoy Manor einem beinahe wie aus einem Märchen vorkam. Alles wirkte friedlich und unschuldig, auch wenn es das bei weitem nicht war. Die blonde Frau saß nun schon seit einiger Zeit mit ihrem Mann an einem der Fenster des Salons. Sie sahen sich nicht an, sprachen kaum, aber alles war perfekt. Sie verstanden sich momentan auch ohne Worte und als Lucius leicht ihre Hand drückte wusste sie, dass sie alles schaffen würden. So lange sie an sich glaubten und nicht vollkommen in den Fängen des Lords verloren gingen, würden sie diesen Kampf überstehen. Lächelnd lehnte Narcissa sich leicht an Lucius und schloss die Augen um den Moment einfach nur zu genießen.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters  
_

//Ich liebe dich.//

//Ich vertraue dir//

//Danke//

Wie viele Dinge gab es, die er ihr sagen wollte, doch einfach nicht konnte? Wie oft war er kurz davor gewesen etwas zu sagen, es zu wiederholen? Lucius war sich wohl bewusst, dass seine Frau es verdiente zu erfahren was er dachte und fühlte. Gerade in Momenten die diesem, in denen sie so friedlich zusammen saßen und nichts und niemand ihr Glück stören konnte, wünschte er sich er könnte offener sein. Niemals würde er den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht vergessen, wenn er sich einmal dazu durchrang die zärtlichen Worte, die er so oft dachte auch auszusprechen. Narcissa hatte förmlich gestrahlt. Ein sanftes Lächeln hatte auf ihrem Gesicht gelegen und ihre Augen glitzerten voller Glück und Liebe. Es war ein atemberaubendes Bild gewesen und Lucius hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als es öfter sehen zu können. Aber es viel im schwer. Er diente unter dem Dunklen Lord, dort war es ein schwerwiegender Fehler Gefühle zu zeigen. Zeigst du Gefühle bist du Schwach und jede Schwäche wird erbarmungslos gegen dich ausgespielt. Sie werden sie nutzen, um dir zu schaden und selbst in der Gunst ihres Meisters aufzusteigen. So war es schon immer und so würde es auch immer bleiben. Aber so lange Narcissa an seiner Seite war, würde er es ignorieren, seinen Teil spielen. So lange er wusste, dass sie ihn auch so verstehen würde, konnte er diesen Weg gehen und er würde es nicht bereuen.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters  
_

Auf die Ruhe folgte oft der Sturm. Sie hasste es zu wissen, dass ihr Mann tief in Dinge verstrickt war, die ihnen allen das Leben kosten konnten. Sie konnten ihn nach Azkaban bringen, ihm den Kuss der Dementoren einbringen. Dies alles waren Dinge an die Narcissa nicht einmal denken wollte. Aber sie kam nicht umher sich Sorgen zu machen, wenn er wieder einmal die Nacht über verschwand. Er sagte ihr nicht, wohin er ging und sie fragte nicht nach. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz in ihrer Familie. Der Schmerz und die Angst wurden versteckt, nichts sollte ihn belasten wenn er ging. Narcissa hatte sich geschworen immer davon auszugehen, dass er zu ihr zurückkehren würde. Auch wenn sie in den Augen vieler einfach nur an seiner Seite zu stehen hatte, wusste sie dass sie mehr verband. Ihre Liebe mochte nicht offen und für jeden klar zu sein, doch sie war vorhanden. Und so lange sie an seiner Seite stehen konnte und ihm ihre Liebe geben konnte, so lange würde sie sich Sorgen. Von dem Tag an dem sie sich trafen, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Das hatte sie geschworen.

_never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know  
_

Es kümmerte ihn kaum, was die anderen Todesser von ihm dachten. Er würde ihrem Lord dienen, auch wenn er es nun mehr tat, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte. Lucius wusste nicht, ob er es bereute jemals diesen Weg gegangen zu sein oder nicht. Meist war er sich sicher, dass es das Richtige war, bereute nichts. Doch an Tagen, an denen er zusehen musste wie seine Frau und sein Sohn mit in seine Vergehen hineingezogen werden sollten, verabscheute er es. Es gab eine Zeit, in der er alles für den Dunklen Lord getan hätte, doch nun zählte für ihn hauptsächlich seine Familie. Es zerriss ihn wann immer Narcissa ihn mit einem traurigen, beinahe müden Blick betrachtete, der ihn wissen ließ, dass es an ihr zerrte. Niemals wollte er seine Frau unglücklich machen und würde es die Zukunft verlangen, so würde er sich gegen alles stellen woran er festgehalten hatte. Denn Narcissas Lachen war das wichtigste für ihn und er würde es um jeden Preis bewahren.

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_

Nun war es also passiert. Sie war hier und er war fort. Die blonde Frau wusste nicht, wann und ob ihr Mann jemals wieder an ihrer Seite stehen würde und es schmerzte sie mehr als alles andere. In manchen Momenten wünschte sie sich, einfach alles hinwerfen zu können, doch das ging nicht. Lucius würde nicht wollen, dass sie ihr Leben wegwarf, dass wusste sie. Außerdem musste sie sich um ihren gemeinsamen Sohn kümmern. Sie musste ihm eine gute Mutter sein, ihn vor allen Gefahren schützen, die jetzt vor ihm lauerten. Niemals würde sie zulassen, dass ihm ähnliches widerfuhr wie seinem Vater. Er sollte diesen Weg nicht gehen, auch wenn es kaum eine Chance gab es zu verhindern. Sie würde es versuchen, sie würde ihn schützen. Ob Draco es wollte oder nicht. Und sie würde warten. Warten auf den Tag an dem Lucius tatsächlich wieder bei ihnen sein würde, denn dieser Tag würde kommen. Sie wusste nicht wann, doch das machte nichts. Sie hatten immer Seite an Seite gestanden um durch die schwierigsten Situationen zu kommen, deswegen würde er auch dieses Mal wieder zu ihr finden. Und so lange würde sie hier warten und hoffen und beten.

_never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know_


	6. Lovin' you

**Titel: Lovin' you**  
**Autor:** Ayu (**vampireslady**)  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Lucius/Narcissa  
**Tabelle:** 3  
**Thema:** #06 Angels (Robbie Williams)  
**Word Count:** 903 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Angels" von Robbie Williams ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Mein Gott, ich hätte fast weinen müssen, als ich das geschrieben hab oO Und der Mittlere Teil ist trotzdem schlecht TT

--

Die Wege die sich schier endlos vor ihm ausbreiteten kamen Lucius noch nie so endlos vor, als er gemächlich über den weißen Kiesweg ging. Alles um ihn herum erschien ihm grau und kalt zu sein, obwohl Blumen in den verschiedensten Farben auf einer wunderschönen Landschaft blühten und die Menschen, die sie sahen zum träumen anregen wollten. Doch er selbst konnte schon länger nicht mehr träumen. Wie lange war es her, dass er das letzte mal einen fröhlichen Gedanken an diese Welt verschwendet hatte? Es mussten Jahre gewesen sein, auch wenn er sich an diesen Augenblick erinnern konnte als wäre es gestern gewesen. Und der Schmerz den er empfand wenn er daran dachte, was danach passiert war schien ebenfalls niemals abzuebben. Man sagte Zeit würde alle wunden heilen, doch in diesem Fall schien es einfach nicht zuzutreffen. Auch wenn es nun schon eine längere Zeit her war, ließ ihn der Schmerz niemals los. Aber egal wie sehr es ihn auch schmerzen mochte noch auf dieser Erde zu wandeln, so konnte er dem Ganzen doch kein Ende setzen, denn er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben und jede Intention es zu halten. Und auch wenn Draco nun bereits selbst ein Kind hatte, dass bald Hogwarts besuchen würde, war seine Aufgabe, seine Schuld doch lange noch nicht beglichen.

Jeder Schritt der ihn näher zu seinem Ziel brachte ließ ihn erschaudern und eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Trauer in ihm aufkochen, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Das Alter in den Knochen fühlend und sich so manches Mal wünschend, dass es endlich vorbei sein möge ging er weiter den Weg entlang den er mittlerweile fast jeden Tag ging. Seine Gedanken wieder zu den Tagen wandern lassend die ihn von vollendetem Glück in tiefste Trauer gestürzt hatten.

_I sit and wait  
does an angel contemplate my fate  
and do they know  
the places where we go  
when we´re grey and old  
´cos I´ve been told  
that salvation lets their wings unfold _

_--_

Es hatte einer der glücklichsten Tage seit langem in Lucius Leben sein sollen. Er hatte es endlich geschafft einen Teil seiner Sorgen ruhen zu lassen, auch wenn es viel Überzeugungsarbeit seitens seiner Frau bedeutet hatte. Narcissa war die einzige Person auf diesem Planeten, die scheinbar genau wusste, wie sie mit ihm sprechen musste um ihn vergessen zu lassen, was ihn bedrückte und dafür liebte er sie umso mehr. Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich jedoch über ihren Versuch einen Tag lang alles zu vergessen und einfach nur eine kleine, glückliche Familie zu sein. Sie hatten nicht sagen können, was es war, doch Lucius sah die Angst in den Augen seiner Frau und wusste, dass etwas geschehen würde. Und so wunderte es ihn auch nicht, als sie ihn schon beinahe verzweifelt anflehte ihr zu versprechen, sich um Draco zu kümmern, dafür zu sorgen, dass er den Rest seines Lebens möglichst friedlich verbringen konnte anstatt den selben Fehler zu begehen, den sie damals begangen hatten. Und auch wenn sich alles in ihm sträubte ihr dieses Versprechen zu geben, so konnte er doch nicht anders. So sehr er sich auch einzureden versuchte, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde, er konnte es nicht und niemals würde er seiner Frau etwas verwehren, wenn die Situation dermaßen ernst war.

Nervös und unsicher hatten sie sich ihren Aktivitäten für den restlichen Tag gewidmet und waren mit ihrem Sohn in die Winkelgasse gegangen um ein paar Erledigungen zu machen als es passierte. Schreie, Flüche die durch die Gegend geschleudert wurden und dann stille. Gespenstige Stille. Hätte man ihn gefragt, hätte Lucius niemandem erzählen können was in diesem Moment passiert war, lediglich, dass man mit ein paar Worten das Licht und den Sinn aus seinem Leben gerissen hatte und ihn in einem Strudel aus Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung zurück gelassen hatte.

_so when I'm lying in my bed  
thoughts running through my head  
and I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead _

_--_

Nun war es also soweit. Er hatte sein Ziel erricht. Seufzend und schon fast widerwillig legte er den Strauß voller weißer Rosen auf seinen üblichen Platz, setze sich selbst in den Stuhl in dem er jeden Tag saß, wenn er hier her kam. Seinen Blick ließ er noch eine Weile in den klaren, blauen Himmel gerichtet, da er sich sicher war, dass er es noch nicht ertragen konnte zu sehen, was nun einmal wahr war. Doch schließlich schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
„Hallo Narcissa, mein Engel" hauchte er leise und sah auf das hübsche Gesteck vor sich. „Ich hoffe es geht dir gut wo auch immer du bist und du bist noch nicht müde vom langen warten auf mich. Du hattest mich gebeten auf Draco zu achten. Ich habe deinen Wunsch erfüllt. Und ich hoffe, dass du zufrieden bist, so wie es ist. Aber lass mich nun auch eine kleine Bitte äußern. Lass mich nicht noch länger warten. Ich bitte dich. Jeder Tag den ich alleine auf dieser Erde wandeln muss, wissend dass du nicht an meiner Seite sein kannst, schmerzt mich einfach zu sehr. Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals vollständig verlassen hast und deine Seele, dein Herz immer in meiner Nähe ist, doch… Dieses wissen alleine ist einfach nicht mehr genug. Ich möchte wieder an deiner Seite stehen, dich lachen hören, in dein liebliches Gesicht schauen können und wissen, dass wir durchaus füreinander bestimmt waren. Auch wenn du für mich wie ein Engel warst und ich vermutlich die Dunkelheit, die dich verderben wollte. Ich hoffe, dass ich es niemals geschafft habe, denn das könnte ich mir vermutlich nicht verzeihen."  
Tief durchatmend und immer noch leicht lächelnd fuhr er mit seinen Fingern den fein eingearbeiteten Schriftzug nach. „Also bitte ich dich, lass mich nicht weiter leiden. Hol mich endlich zu dir, so wie du es mir versprochen hast"

_and through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_


	7. The Pain inside

**Titel: the pain inside**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Lucius/Narcissa  
**Tabelle:** 3  
**Thema:** #07 Broken (Seether)  
**Word Count:** 722 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Broken" von Seether ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Diese Story enthält leichte Spoiler für Buch 7!! You have been warned!

--

Lucius wusste, dass er Fehler gemacht hatte und egal wie oft er sie auch schon bereut hatte, so tat es doch noch nie so weh wie in diesem Moment. Das blasse, angespannte Gesicht seiner Frau deren Augen nur schwer ihre Sorge und ihren Schmerz verbergen konnten, hatte sich in seine Erinnerung gebrannt und schien ihn nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Und das war, was am meisten schmerzte, zu wissen das es seine Schuld war das sie all dies durchmachen musste. Auch wenn Narcissa niemals etwas gegen seine Entscheidung dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen gesagt hätte, da ihre eigene Familie ebenfalls involviert war und auch sie zu manch einem Treffen anwesend war, so wusste er doch, dass sie es vor allem tat um ihn und ihren Sohn zu schützen. Und nun wo sie nicht einmal wussten, ob es Draco gut ging schien Narcissa langsam aber sicher an ihrem Schmerz zugrunde zu gehen.  
Es zerstörte ihn mit anzusehen wie sie jeden Tag aufs Neue eine Maske aufsetzte um durch die Tag zu kommen, wie sie diesen sinnlosen Kampf kämpfte obwohl sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte zu gewinnen. Seit die Todesser in ihrem Haus ein und ausgingen und ihre Gefangenen ebenfalls hier her brachten schien alles einfach nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Doch Narcissa kämpfte wie eine Löwin für das, was ihr wichtig war, ihre Familie. Auch wenn er selbst sich fühlte als hätte er Schande über sie gebracht verteidigte sie ihn doch. In diesen Momenten bemerkte Lucius jedes Mal aufs Neue wie sehr er seine Frau bewunderte und liebte und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihren Schmerz von ihr zu nehmen und sie wieder ein einfacheres, unbeschwertes Leben führen zu lassen. Aber das hatte er ihnen genommen und Lucius hasste sich dafür.

Je länger er zusehen musste wie Narcissa litt umso mehr festigte sich seine Entscheidung, dass sie sich am Ende nur um eines kümmern würden, ihre Familie. Und wenn der Dunkle Lord dachte sie deswegen bestrafen zu müssen, dann würden sie zusammen untergehen. Lucius wollte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass er seiner Familie etwas antat, doch gleichzeitig war ihm nur allzu schmerzlich be-wusst, dass er nichts unternehmen konnte. Erst recht seit er bei seinem Lord in Ungnade gefallen war. Doch trotz allem wollte er für seine Familie kämpfen und zusehen, dass sie heil aus diesem Chaos heraus kamen. Dann würde er Narcissa ihren Schmerz nehmen und vielleicht würde sich dann auch sein schmerzendes Herz und schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

--

Endlich war es vorbei. Narcissa konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen wie unglaublich froh sie war zu wis-sen, dass Harry Potter es geschafft hatte. Er hatte den Kampf gewonnen und die Welt vom Dunklen Lord befreit und sie somit alle gerettet. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie erkannte, dass ihre Familie soweit unversehrt war. Von ihren Gefühlen vollkommen überwältigt krallte sie sich an Lu-cius, Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und vermutlich war ihr zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben egal, dass jemand sie so sehen konnte. All die Anspannung und Furcht die sie in den letzten Mona-ten, nein eigentlich sogar Jahren, begleitet hatte war nun endlich von ihr abgefallen. Der Schmerz schien gelindert und doch tat es immer noch weh, vor allem wenn sie daran dachte, was in der Zwi-schenzeit alles geschehen war. Aber sie wollte ihnen Schmerz nicht zu sehr zeigen, da sie wusste, dass Lucius ebenfalls lit. Und doch hatte er immer alles getan um ihren Schmerz zu lindern und so wollte sie nun dasselbe für ihn tun. Immerhin waren sie nun frei, mussten sich kaum noch Gedanken darüber machen, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Jetzt konnten sie sich voll und ganz den Wun-den widmen, die dieser Krieg hinterlassen hatte. Sie würden versuchen neu anzufangen und die Ver-gangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, immerhin sollten sie aus dieser Situation gelernt haben und eines war Narcissa bewusst, sie würde nie wieder zulassen, dass ihrer Familie so etwas geschah.

Erschöpft lehnte Narcissa sich an Lucius und schloss die Augen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Ge-sicht, als er sogleich seine Arme fest um sie schlang.  
„Der Albtraum hat endlich ein Ende" flüsterte sie heiser und auch wenn sie es nicht sah, wusste sie, dass ein Anflug von einem Lächeln über Lucius Gesicht huschte.  
„Allerdings…"  
Ja, es war vorbei und dieses Mal würden sie ihren eigenen Weg gehen und es besser machen.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away


	8. Your Puppet on a String

**Titel: Your Puppet on a String**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Lucius/Narcissa  
**Tabelle: **3  
**Thema:** #08 Puppet (Bandits)  
**Word Count:** 562 (Ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Puppets" aus dem Film Bandits ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Kurz und nicht das, was ich eigentlich schreiben wollte. Aber umschreiben konnte ich es auch nicht mehr _drop_

--

_What is that look upon your face  
A simple mood or have I fallen from grace  
Don't you tell me nothing is wrong  
for just how long should this be going on_

Wenn Narcissa ehrlich mit sich war hatte sie langsam aber sicher wirklich genug. Irgendwie kam es ihr so vor, dass was immer sie tat sie niemals Lucius Anforderungen entsprechen konnte. Egal wie viel Mühe sie sich auch gab, alles schien einfach nur vergebens zu sein. Wen er ihr wenigstens einmal sagen würde, was ihn störte. Aber nein, da war der Herr sich natürlich mal wieder zu fein für. Wie sie das hasste. Alles was sie wollte, war Lucius eine gute Frau zu sein, doch er machte es ihr wirklich nicht leicht.

Seufzend ließ sie sich in einen der großen Sessel im Salon fallen und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Schon seit sie heute Morgen aufgestanden waren war Lucius einfach unerträglich. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was sie getan haben könnte, dass ihr Mann so wütend war, doch sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es auch nichts bringen würde zu versuchen mit ihm darüber zu sprechen oder ihm gar zu widersprechen... Meistens konnte man bei einer seiner Launen einfach nur still daneben sitzen und hoffen, dass es schnell wieder vorbei war. Vermutlich war ihm nicht einmal klar wie viele Gedan-ken sie sich in dieser Zeit immer machte und welche Ängste sie ausstand, während er einfach mal wieder tat was er wollte. Aber so war es von Anfang an in ihrer Beziehung gewesen. Narcissa hatte sich manches Mal schon gefragt, wieso sie sich das alles eigentlich antat und kam immer wieder zum selben Ergebnis: Weil sie ihn liebte.

_Ist he sky to grey?  
Did your milk taste bad today?  
Did I fail in bed?  
Was it something I have said?  
Was it something I have said?_

Doch trotz allem musste sie sich fragen, ob es das Wert war. Nach außen hin spielte sie für die Öf-fentlichkeit die Eisprinzessin, die keine Gefühle besaß und über allem stand, so wie es von ihr ver-langt wurde. Und hinter verschlossenen Türen bettelte sie um etwas Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem eige-nen Ehemann. So sollte es doch nicht sein, oder? Wollte sie es vielleicht doch so? Sie konnte es nicht mehr sagen. Irgendwann kam es ihr so vor als hätte sie einfach die Übersicht verloren und tat nun einfach nur noch woran sie gewöhnt war, auch wenn es anstrengend war sich über alles Gedanken zu machen. Vor allem da sie oftmals nicht einmal sagen konnte ob die momentane Laune ihres Mannes ihre Schuld war oder nicht und sie sich dann nur wieder Stunden über Stunden Gedanken machte, was sie tun könnte um seine Laune zu bessern.

Manchmal kam es ihr so vor als wenn sie einfach nur ein Spielzeug war, dass man in die Ecke werfen konnte, wenn man es nicht mehr haben wollte und sollte man sich dann doch mal wieder entscheiden damit zu spielen, dann holte man es einfach wieder heraus. Vielleicht war sie es auch selbst Schuld, immerhin ließ sie sich wie eine Puppe von ihm führen, tat was er von ihr verlangte und bezog jede seiner Stimmungen, vor allem die Schlechten, sofort auf sich.

Narcissa wusste, dass es immer so weiter gehen würde. Dies war ihr Spiel, ihr Kreislauf, so funktio-nierten sie. So war es immer gewesen und so würde es auch immer bleiben. Irgendwann würde sie sich eingestehen, dass Lucius sich nicht über Nacht ändern würde und dass auch sie es niemals schaffen würde, sich aus den Seilen, in sie sie sich teils selbst gehängt hatte, zu befreien. Egal wie sehr es auch schmerzen mochte, es würde immer weiter gehen. Denn er war der Meister und sie war die Puppe mit der er spielen konnte.

_just like a puppet on a string  
you keepin' me just hangin' on  
now hear my song  
just like a puppet on a string  
now can't you see?  
You're killing me_

Just like a puppet on a string  
for end this game you always win  
and I'm your puppet on a string


	9. Dream on

**Titel: Dream on**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere: **Lucius/Narcissa  
**Tabelle:** 3  
**Thema:** #10 Wonderful Dream (Melanie Thornton)  
**Word Count: **1.423 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Wonderful Dream" von Melanie Thornton ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Erster Teil von „Once Upon a December" -

--

Weihnachten. Das Fest der Liebenden. Gab es etwas Schlimmeres als das, wenn man unglücklich verliebt war? Höchstens den Valentinstag, beschloss Narcissa im Stillen, als sie die große Halle betrachtete, welche weihnachtlich geschmückt worden war. Die meisten Schüler waren heute Morgen aufgebrochen um zu ihrem Familien zu fahren, doch sie war mehr als froh, dass sie sich davor hatte drücken können. Seit Andromeda diesen Muggel geheiratet und somit ihre Familienehre beschmutzt hatte, drehten ihre Eltern vollkommen durch. Narcissa wusste nicht warum, doch gerade ihre Mutter schien sie nun noch genauer im Auge zu behalten, als fürchte sie, dass ihre jüngste Tochter ähnliches vorhaben könnte. Aber nun einmal ernsthaft, als ob sie, Narcissa Black, sich jemals mit einem Muggel einlassen würde. Sicher nicht. Nur über ihre Leiche. Außerdem hatte sie auch schon jemanden ins Auge gefasst, den sie nur allzu gerne an ihrer Seite wissen würde, doch sie hatte ihren Eltern nicht ein Wort davon berichtet. Narcissa wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was ihre Mutter tun würde, wenn sie ihr sagen würde, dass sie in niemand anderen als Lucius Malfoy verliebt war. Vermutlich wäre sie begeistert und würde alles dran setzen, dass sie heiraten mussten. Doch das war etwas, was Narcissa nicht wollte. Egal wie sehr sie ihre Familie auch ehrte und ihn liebte, eine Ehe ohne das Lucius sie wirklich liebte wollte Narcissa nicht. Und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, glaubte sie nicht daran, dass Lucius Malfoy sich jemals in sie verlieben konnte. Natürlich, es passierten immer mal wieder Dinge von denen man geglaubt hatte, dass sie niemals geschehen würden, doch in diesem Fall erschien es ihr eher unwahrscheinlich. Das blonde Mädchen hatte schon lange beschlossen ihr Wunschdenken nicht zuzulassen, da es schmerzhafter war Hoffnung aufzubauen, die im Endeffekt nur brutal zerstört wurde anstatt einfach direkt zu glauben, dass es nicht gehen würde. Und schließlich war es ja auch so, egal was sie tun würde Lucius würde niemals wirkliches Interesse an ihr Zeigen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Seufzend stürzte sie ihren Kopf sehr undamenhaft auf ihr Kinn und besah sich die letzten verbleibenden Schüler. Insgeheim hatte sie sich schon öfter gefragt, wieso es Schüler gab, die über Weihnachten hier bleiben. Hatten sie keine Familien mehr, oder waren diese so furchtbar, dass man nicht einmal Weihnachten mit ihnen verbringen wollte? Eigentlich sollte sie sich darüber wohl keine Gedanken machen, immerhin war sie selbst auch hier und nicht bei ihren Eltern und es war nicht so, als würde sie ihre Eltern verabscheuen.

Tief in ihre Gedanken vertieft bemerkte Narcissa erst gar nicht wie die Tür sich öffnete und niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy die Halle betrat und sich zu ihr setzte. Doch als sie das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden blickte sie sich verwirrt um, nur um direkt in seine Augen zu sehen. Von ihrer Position nicht abweichend, auch wenn alles in ihr schrie ihr Erscheinungsbild tadellos wirken zu lassen, hob sie eine Augenbraue, ehe sie den Blick wieder abwandte. Sie war heute nicht in der Stimmung sich Hoffnungen zu machen und zu versuchen um etwas Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zu kämpfen. Es hatte schließlich eh keinen Zweck. Aber wer wusste es schon, vielleicht konnte die Weihnachtszeit ja doch noch etwas Gutes bringen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja das Glück einmal mit ihm unter einem Mistelzweig zu stehen. Ein leises Lachen entwich ihr, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie bedacht er bisher darauf gewesen war um jeden Mistelzweig einen großen Bogen zu machen, sehr zum Leidwesen der gesamten weiblichen Schülerschaft. Noch einmal zu Lucius blickend, schenkte sie ihm ein fröhliches Grinsen, was mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue und einem leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck quittiert wurde, und verließ die große Halle.

_When the world is ever changing  
Light a candle in the dark  
There's a source of inspiration in the air  
Let the magic dry your tears and heal your heart_

_--_

_Now the children's eyes are shining  
Like they never shown before  
Let their dreams and aspirations light our way  
Living life in harmony forever more_

Nun war er also da, der furchtbare Tag. Nachdem sie morgens aufgestanden war, hatte sie eigentlich überhaupt keinen Elan gehabt ihre Geschenke auszupacken, doch sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter Fragen stellen würde. Immerhin sollte Narcissa sich gleich nach dem Frühstück zu Hause melden. Da war es einfacher zu wissen, was man ihr denn nun dieses Jahr geschenkt hatte. Seufzend machte sie sich auch gleich dran die Päckchen auszupacken. Wie jedes Jahr kam sie nicht umher sich zu fragen, welchen Zweck die sinnlosen Geschenke ihrer Familie hatten. Ihre Eltern hielten sich meist mit Schmuck und Kleidern zurück, zeigten ihr nur unterschwellig, dass sie stets auf ihr Äußeres zu achten hatte. Doch bei Bellatrix war sie sich manches Mal wirklich nicht mehr sicher, ob diese überhaupt darüber nachdachte, was sie ihr schickte. Denn auch wenn sie den dunklen Künsten sicher nicht abgeneigt war, war es nun einmal viel zu gefährlich ein Buch über eben jene zu besitzen. Seufzend belegte Narcissa es also mit verschiedenen Zaubern und machte sich dran, es tief in ihren Sachen zu verstecken, hoffend, dass es niemand finden würde.  
Nun lag nur noch ein Päckchen vor ihr. Unbeschriftet. Die junge Frau hatte keine Ahnung wer auf die Idee kommen könnte ihr etwas zu schenken und sie wusste, dass es nicht von Andromeda war. Ihr Päckchen hatte sie gleich unzeremoniell entfernt, nachdem sie es gesehen hatte. Auch wenn sie nie etwas gegen ihre Schwester gehabt und sie sich meist sogar sehr gut verstanden hatten, konnte sie das Gefühl des Verrats einfach nicht abschütteln. Seufzend schüttelte Narcissa den Kopf. Sie wollte jetzt nicht weiter über ihre Schwester nachdenken, dass hatte sie lange genug getan und es würde doch nichts ändern. Viel lieber wollte sie sich mit dem Päckchen befassen. Es erschien ihr komisch, doch wann immer sie es ansah schien ihr Herz höher zu schlagen, als wolle es ihr etwas mitteilen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie zuviel hinein interpretierte, doch das Gefühl, dass sich einiges ändern würde, blieb.  
Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie schließlich das kleine Päckchen und öffnete es. Sie fürchtete sich schon beinahe hinein zu sehen, aber schlussendlich überwiegte ihre Neugierde. Was sie sah ließ ihren Atem stocken. Auf grüne Seide gebettet lag eine feine silberne Kette, deren Anhänger eine kleine, fein gearbeitete Schlange war, die sich um das Wappen der Blacks schlang. Grüne Steine waren für die Augen eingesetzt und schimmerten im Licht. Atemlos betrachtete sie das Schmuckstück, ehe sie die Schachtel genauer betrachtete in der Hoffnung einen Zettel oder ähnliches zu finden, doch ohne Erfolg.

Narcissa wusste selbst nicht, wieso sie die Kette angezogen hatte, aber sie wusste, dass es das einzig Richtige war. Und wer wusste schon was kommen würde, vielleicht zeigte sich heute Abend ja wer sie ihr überhaupt geschenkt hatte. Dann würde sie nur noch herausfinden wieso, zumindest wenn es interessant genug war. Ein leichtes, unauffälliges Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie die Halle betrat und erhobenen Hauptes zum Tisch hinüber ging. Für einen Moment ließ sie ihren Blick über alle Anwesenden gleiten, wobei sie einen Moment bei Lucius verharrte. Sein Blick haftete an ihr, genauer an der Kette, und sie meinte einen selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Verwirrt setzte sie sich, wobei sich ihre Blicke einen Moment trafen und in diesem Moment wusste sie es. Wusste, dass er ihr diese Kette geschenkt hatte. Wusste, dass sie wohl mehr verband, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie wussten offensichtlich nichts voneinander, aber scheinbar konnten sie ihren Instinkten genug vertrauen um mehr aus ihrer Situation zu machen. Narcissa wusste nicht, was nun passieren würde, aber es kam ihr jetzt schon so vor, als hätten sich all ihre Träume auf einmal erfüllt.

Das gesamte Essen über wollte Narcissa nichts weiter tun, als einfach aufzustehen, sich Lucius zu schnappen und mit ihm zu verschwinden. Sie wollte es genau wissen, sie wollte wissen was sie nun verband. Aber ein solches Verhalten würde sich nicht gehören, also musste sie warten. Auch wenn es ihr endlos lang vorkam. Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken bekam sie nicht einmal mit, wie Dumbledore anfing eine kleine Rede zu halten und schließlich jedem Schüler eine Frage stellte.  
„Und was wünschen Sie sich, Miss Black?" riss die Stimme Dumbledores sie schließlich aus den Gedanken. Blinzelnd sah sie ihn an und hatte das Gefühl in diesem Moment ziemlich dümmlich zu wirken. Innerlich schalt sie sich dafür nicht aufgepasst zu haben, doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Es war nicht einfach diese Frage zu beantworten ohne dem Schulleiter zu viel zu sagen, aber als sie sich an eine Melodie erinnerte, die sie vor einiger Zeit einmal gehört hatte, wusste sie, was sie tun konnte. Leise begann sie zu singen.

_„A wonderful dream of love and peace for everyone  
Of living our lives in perfect harmony  
A wonderful dream of joy and fun for everyone  
To celebrate a life where all are free"_

Die verwunderten Blicke ignorierend, sah sie direkt zu Lucius, welcher sie mit gehobener Augenbraue musterte. Egal was er nun dachte, oder tun würde, Narcissa war sich sicher, dass sie nun ihren Weg finden konnte. Mit ihm oder ohne ihn.


End file.
